


Before it runs out

by santino



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: Clark thawed his eternal winter storm.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Before it runs out

**Author's Note:**

> Very short piece.
> 
> Title from Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars. A few years ago I read a comment about how the music in the end always makes you feel like they're about to reach a plateau, but then the strumming slows down and you never hear it. Sometimes it ends before it ever really starts.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely Percilout and JusticePlague (thanks guys)

Bruce never understood when they said Clark didn't smile all that much. He supposed he didn't for them, and some part of Bruce derived his satisfaction from the thought. From some delusion that it was all reserved just for his audience alone.

He smiled with his eyes. With reservation, with quiet joy. With beaming, imperfect teeth in such a perfect mouth, sweet against Bruce's fervent kiss. And when he laughed, it warmed Bruce over; Clark thawed his eternal winter storm. He brought the sun with him wherever he went.

It took the breath right out of Bruce. And when Clark looked at him, he gave him reason to breathe again.

"You're so beautiful, it's like a dream." Divine utterance, so effortless on his tongue. Truth had never been so easy to tell.

But as the words rang, Clark's laughter died, and he looked up at Bruce with sadness filling his pretty blue eyes.

"Why did you say that, Bruce?"

Bruce's heart stuttered in panic. He should have shut his damn mouth.

Clark's voice was small and low, his brows knitting together. He sighed, shakily, in such a simple but clear devastation. "You shouldn't have said that, baby."

Bruce scrambled to catch his wrist. "I'm sorry, please—"

He woke up with a start, as if to leap. For a second that lasted half of his life, he couldn't see anything but Clark's smile playing like it were stuck in a loop. Never stop, never end, but all films run out of seconds ( _like him— like Cl—_ ), all things come to a close. When he blinked, Clark was no longer there. His fingers turned to frost.

Fingers… in between pages. 

Bruce's vision finally cleared. Lakehouse. Alone in his bed, and yet not. Around him were Clark's thoughts immortalized in his handwriting, pressed on paper. Journals Martha gave him. After… after.

Bruce wiped his face and leaned back. He opened the one he fell asleep holding, and it's like Clark was there again, beside him.

_"November 1st, I met the infamous Bruce Wayne."_

November 1st, Bruce fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for Zack Snyder's Justice League!
> 
> catch me on  
> twitter: solosclark  
> tumblr: solosclark


End file.
